Sweet Surprise
by ficpants
Summary: Annie asks Jeff to tell her a story. Sweet cotton candy fluff.


**Disclaimer: *insert standard disclaimer here***

** A/N: This was writte****n as a prompt fulfillment at milady_milord LJ for a "super fluffy, sugary, happy fic to drown out the sob-fest that I experienced in tonight's "Doctor Who."** **I think this is cute enough.**

* * *

><p>"Jeff?"<p>

"Yes, Annie?"

"Tell me a story."

Jeff snorted. "What, are you twelve now?"

"_Jeff._" There's a silence, and Jeff can picture her lying on the bed, giving him a disapproving look over the phone. She sighs, and Jeff instantly feels guilty. _Damnit, Annie_.

"Troy and Abed told me a story last night," she says almost smugly. Her trump card is always one of the other boys.

Jeff's hands clenched the steering wheel a bit tighter. "Were they over?"

"No, we had a three-way," Annie conveniently sneezed, "conversation on the phone. It was really funny."

"Bless you," Jeff said. "Annie, you've turned the air conditioner off, right? I don't want you getting sick."

"Stop worrying, I'm fine. Anyway, the story was really funny, Abed's creating a cartoon series about badgers and he was telling me the pilot but Troy kept interjecting with other animals and was clearly trying to push the name 'Hufflepuff High'-"

"You guys are dorks."

"And you're just mad because Britta still calls you Cormac McLaggen."

"Which _you_ started," Jeff said accusingly. "I'll never forgive you."

"What if I give you my first-born?"

"Pimping out the child already, Annie? Wow."

"Tell me a story," she persisted.

He sighed. "Once upon a time, there was a prince named…" He was stumped.

"Really? You can't think of one name? You tell stories for a living-"

"I present _cases_ to a _jury_."

"Ron, then."

"So you can be my Hermione?"

"Jeff, I'm going to hang up soon…"

"_Fine,_" Jeff sighed and rubbed his head. Always with the headaches when it came to her. "Once upon a time, there was a boy named Ron who had chiseled features, a great body, fantastic hair, and a _normal sized_ forehead."

He could hear her smother a giggle. "One day, Ron stumbled upon the fair and beautiful Princess Caroline. She wasn't just beautiful on the outside, she was beautiful on the inside too. She was fiercely loyal and always trying to find the good in people. She made him want to be a better person, and that scared him. Even though sometimes she was insufferable, it only made him love her more whenever she challenged him. Eventually, they discovered that relationships weren't so complicated outside of the men's room. In the immortal words of Beyonce, he liked it so he put a ring on it. The end."

"You're ridiculous."

"Don't you mean _riddikulus_?" Jeff teased.

Annie groaned. "I can't believe I didn't put it together until now! You proposed a week after we all went out to karaoke and that group of slutty girls sang 'Single Ladies' like three times!"

"Hey, those slutty girls gave me an epiphany!"

"That better be all they gave you!"

"Annie Edison-Winger, would I ever cheat on you?"

She paused much longer than he thought she would. "No…"

"Annie!"

"No, I'm sorry, of course you wouldn't," she said hastily. "Jeff, I'm sorry, I would never doubt- I trust you, I do."

Jeff briefly thought of turning the car around in spite. "Just so you know, I'm really offended right now. We are in a fight. I'll never forgive you."

"Jeff-"

"Never means never, Annie."

"Jeff, I love you-"

"And?"

"You make my heart feel super happy."

"You are plagiarizing heartfelt sentences from a cute cartoon character, Annie. Though I can't disagree with your choices, Kai-lan has become much superior to Dora."

"You plagiarized your vows from 'Danny's Song!'"

"Creative licensing, and it is so true though, Annie. Even if we ain't got money, I'll be so in love with you honey and everything will bring a chain of looooove. In the morning when I rise, seeing you will bring a tear to my eyes and it'll remind me that everything will be alright."

"Call it even?"

"Even implies that your argument is on the same level as mine, darling."

Annie made an annoyed sound. "Don't try to lawyer me! And I know you're guilt-tripping me and it's not very nice, Jeff. I know how much you love me," she said. She shifted her voice and it got deeper and flirtier. "In fact, why don't you let me tell you how much I love you…"

"As much as I would love some phone sex right now," Jeff cut her off. "I have an early morning meeting and given your condition, I don't think it's very approp-"

A click, and she was gone in an annoyed huff. He wondered if she was going to take matters into her own hands and the thought of that made him press slightly on the gas pedal. Luckily, he was only twenty minutes away from their condo in Denver.

When he reached the door to their condo, he first pressed his ear against the door. Dead silence. Maybe she was asleep. The key slipped quietly into the lock and the door opened without much sound. Now that was craftsmanship.

He discovered Annie in the kitchen, rummaging through the freezer with her back turned to him. He cleared his throat. "Bluetooth is an amazing thing."

He heard her squeak his name as she turned around, the freezer door slamming. He barely had time to take in her surprised reaction before she ran toward him and then into him, her arms wrapping tightly around his body, her lips reaching up in a passionate kiss. After a few minutes, he realized how tightly she was holding him and pushed her away.

"Baby! You're crushing the baby," he said anxiously, reaching out and smoothing Annie's top over her rounded belly.

"I thought you were going to be in Vail for another day," Annie said breathlessly, swatting Jeff's hands away from her stomach and pulling him in for another kiss.

"We finished earlier than expected and I just couldn't wait," Jeff mumbled. "I love you, Annie,"

"I love you too," she responded. "Jeff, please…"

"I can't!" Jeff said, pulling away. "Annie, she'll judge us."

"Our unborn child will not judge us for having sex!" Annie huffed, crossing her arms.

"Annie, she's my baby. Of course she'll judge us."

"Your father is crazy," Annie said loudly, looking down. "Thank god you also have my genes."

"Crazy…in love with you," Jeff said cheekily, reaching over and kissing her softly.

"And you say I'm the dork," Annie murmured, resting her head against his chest with a contented sigh. "I'm sorry for hanging up on you earlier. And hesitating about that one thing."

Jeff kissed the top of her head. "So you'll stay with me, milady?"

"Always, milord. Until the very end."


End file.
